The Lost Island
| Special = | Introducing = | and = | Appearance = | Also = | Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Uncertain = | Producer = | Writer = | Teleplay = Mel Goldberg | Story = Lou Shaw | Director = Cliff Bole | Production = 47397 | Original = 30 January 1978 (Two-hour movie) | Prev = Return of Death Probe (Part II) | Next =The Madonna Caper | Related = }} Summary Steve Austin, searching for a satellite downed somewhere in the Pacific, rescues a young woman named Da-Nay from drowning, and from two men trying to capture her. She tells him that the satellite had landed on the island where she lives, which is protected by an impenetrable force field that also renders it invisible from a distance. She promises to lead him to the island, if he will help her acquire an immunity serum being developed at the University of Hawaii. The islanders are being threatened by an insurrection led by a power-hungry man named Torg. But flight to another populated island would be fatal, since her people have no immunity against disease. Deconstructed Quotes Trivia Original Airing "The Lost Island" was a two-hour telemovie which aired on Monday, 30 January 1978. Coming just a day after the airing of "Return of Death Probe (Part II)", it heralded a time-slot change from Sunday to Monday nights. Following the airing of the episode, The Six Million Dollar Man would remain on Monday nights for the few weeks that remained of its final season. Syndication Changes In syndication, the episode was broken up into two parts. Unlike the three original telefilms, however, this breakup required no additional material. Therefore, there was little difference between the story as originally aired and as rebroadcast in syndication. Lost Island Part II is the only two-part episode where the recap ("Here are some scenes from Part I," and "In a moment, the conclusion of...") is introduced with a voiceover not done by Richard Anderson. Production In the DVD director's commentary for the "Blue Flash," Cliff Bole reveals he fell behind in making this episode in Hawaii and received a reprimand from producer, Alan Balter, over the phone. Bole got caught up on the next day with shooting. Other This is no less than the third occasion in which Steve has come to the aid of groups of aliens on Earth, following Straight On 'Til Morning and The Secret of Bigfoot. Alf Kjellin, who played Gerro in this episode, also directed the first-season episode, Eyewitness to Murder. Amusing Side-note The satellite is powered by a neutron core, and to revert the mutated aliens back to their normal state, Steve reverses the poalrity of the neutron flow. Doctor Who would be proud. Gaffes Credibility *When Steve pulls the boat out of the water and pours out the seawater, the mast has been broken off. When he rows out to the sea, it has returned. Even with bionics, he could not have fixed the mast so easily without tools of some kind. *Steve pulls two hot wires out of his arm to neutralize the island's shield. When contact with the shield is made, there is a shot of a bolt of lightning in a stormy night sky. This takes place in clear, broad daylight. *(spoiler alert) When Torg exposes Da Nay to "the light," she seems to acquire none of the strength or aggressiveness of Torg and the others, only the mutated appearance. Editing *In the recap scenes at the beginning of Part II, a boat is visible at the right of the screen as Steve rescues Da Nay. Video Links Steve jumps to safety. Gallery Image:Th-Der.6-Millionen-Dollar-Mann.-.S05E16.-.Insel.der.Verschollenen,.Teil.1.jpg|Episode collage Image:Th-Der.6-Millionen-Dollar-Mann.-.S05E17.-.Insel.der.Verschollenen,.Teil.2.jpg|Episode collage (Part II) Image:Vlcsnap-310509.png| Image:Vlcsnap-311098.png| Image:Vlcsnap-312493.png| Image:Vlcsnap-316753.png| Image:Vlcsnap-320258.png| Image:Vlcsnap-320516.png| Image:Vlcsnap-321673.png| 516